


I like you, for what's inside

by SPCMRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Some Plot, Vessel Dean, Vessels, castiel uses dean as a vessel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPCMRose/pseuds/SPCMRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs a vessel, Dean's a willing subject. Maybe Dean'll teach Cas some things that aren't exactly PG</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you, for what's inside

**Author's Note:**

> [ My tumblr ](http://gadreelislife.tumblr.com/)

Dean's staring at the television blankly. His thoughts elsewhere, specifically on a certain angel. An angel named Castiel. Which is probably what annoyed Dean the most, they had an apocalypse to stop, why should he be worrying about some dumb angel? Sammy shouldn't have left to check out shit at the towns archives. Yeah they were on a case and he probably  _should_ figure out where the bastard was buried but… Now Dean was stuck worrying about Cas.

The stupid angel hadn't checked in for about a week now. Sam hadn't even brought the crystal blue eyed man up at all. Dean seemed to be the only one to notice his absence.

Now here he was. Missing a good episode of Dr. Sexy M.D. because he couldn't get an angel out of his head. He's tried praying.  _'Dear Castiel. Get your ass down here'. 'Hey feather brains you better show up now or I'll burn the rest of your bird feed'. 'If you're ignoring me I'm going to burn your ass in holy oil when I find out_ '.

Still, Castiel had not appeared in his trench coat and backwards tie. With his disheveled hair, piercing gaze and soft stubble. Dean curses to himself and flips the remote in his hand. He just wanted Cas back.

He wanted his angel back.

 _ **Dean?**_ The hunter jumps at the sudden voice in his head. His emerald eyes sweep around the room, instantly reaching for his pistol loaded with salt rounds.

It's only a few minutes later that he realizes the voice had been  _Cas_. His guardian angel.  _ **Cas?**_ Dean responds in thought.

_**Dean. My vessel has been damaged in a way I cannot heal from the inside. I need another, Dean, temporarily. I need to return to Jimmy Novak's body quickly so I may heal it.** _

_**Woah! Hold up, what happened Cas?** _

Dean swears he can hear the angel  _sigh_.  _ **I was fighting along with some of my brothers and sisters. One of the demons I was battling struck my vessel and injured it in a way I can only heal from the outside.**_

_**Injured it how?** _

_**I am not sure of that Dean. Perhaps a spell or sigil was connected to the athema he wounded me with. Please Dean, I need a vessel.** _

He's already moving, grabbing his jacket and car keys although he has no idea where he's going.  _ **Alright Cas. Where do I find you one?**_

There's a heavy pause then. No response in the form of wayward thoughts trail into his mind.

 _ **Cas?**_ He prompts, concern etching his brows.

_**I do not wish to ask this of you, but there are no others of the correct bloodline to sustain me. It has to be you Dean. You have to be my vessel.** _

Dean freezes, hand hovering over the doorknob as he processes Castiel's words.

 _ **You… You want my meat suit?**_ Dean asks, finally.

_**Please.** _

The hunters throat constricts uncomfortably at the angel's plea. The single word is full of so much… It overwhelms Dean momentarily- the hope and trust Cas poured into it. The pure  _fear_ of what would happen if Dean said know.

It could be a ploy, Dean realized faintly. A ploy to start the apocalypse. Castiel wouldn't be the first to want the worst for humanity. To want the end. Or perhaps he wanted to abuse Dean, take his meat suit to get to Sammy, or  _Bobby_. Maybe even something far worse.

His answering thought had already sounded within his brain though, reacting to Castiel's helpless begging. Dean can't really be that surprised though, the angel had been in his mind the past few days either way, vessel or not.  _ **Alright**_.

 _ **Say yes**_ , Castiel instructs.

Dean nods along with his thought,  _ **Yes**_.

It's not immediate, like the dunking of ones hands into water, or diving into a pool. It's slow, like Castiel is testing the waters that is Dean. He's filled with a warmth, a power, slowly being drawn in through his mouth.

Something snaps then, sending Dean's back arching and his mouth gaping open as wide as it can. The Grace floods into him, not a slow trickle anymore but an overwhelming  _gush._ He feels Castiel's presence wrap around him like a warm woolen sweater, comforting and warm all at once.

When the light finally dies and there's no more Grace in the air, Dean realizes with a start that he's not  _there_ anymore. He can't move, can't feel his arms or legs. Just the warmth of Castiel, soothing and ethereal all at once.

 _ **Cas**_?

The name comes as a question, hesitant and unsure. Dean can't really see anymore. Everything is dulled, it's just him and his mind and the Grace now flowing through him.

"Dean."

The answer comes aloud in Dean's gruff voice, but In Castiels candor, in the angel's monotone directness.  _ **What's going on?**_

"I'm in control, for the moment. Are you alright, Dean? I was careful to avoid overwhelming you. My previous vessel disappeared after I gained control, so I assume I was correct in my method for you."

_**Cas, where am I?** _

"You're within your own mind Dean." Something clicks into place. Darkness gives way to a murky view of Dean's hotel room, like looking through a heavily tinted window. "Can you see now, Dean?"

 _ **Yeah. This is weird**_.

"If you would prefer it, Dean, I could create a mindscape for you. You do not have to look through to see what I see and hear what I do."

 _ **No**_ , Dean snaps immediately.  _ **No this is good.**_

Castiel tilts Dean's head, and damn it if it isn't weird to experience such a motion second hand. Dean was going to get motion sickness or some other dizzy crap. "You do not trust me?"

 _ **S'not that Cas**_. Dean grasps for a way to explain.  _ **I just like**_ **seeing** _ **, you know?**_

"Oh." The surprised gasp leaves his lips. Dean can't help but smile to himself, he'd caught the angel off guard. "Yes. That is perfectly acceptable."

 _ **So uh…**_ Dean waits for Cas to  _do_ something, but he simply stands there, patient as ever.  _ **Cas? Buddy? We gonna get moving?**_

"I was attempting to be polite and give you time to adjust," Castiel answers.

 _ **Oh, heh. Well I've adjusted as much as I can for now, let's get going**_.

Castiel nods, and Dean feels something  _unfurl_ behind his back. They're heavy and uncomfortable to him, despite how smoothly they move.  _ **Wings?**_ Dean thinks in shock.

Castiel's response is to start moving them in rapid succession.

 _ **Woah! Woah hey! No flying**_ , Dean quickly snaps.

"Dean?" Cas asks, quietly.

 _ **I didn't like flying before and certainly not now**_.

Dean can  _feel_ Cas's frustration, it sparks a moment before diminishing a second later. He has to commend Castiel for his restraint. "Of course Dean."

The hunter pauses. He hadn't expected Cas to give in so easily.  _ **Thanks, Cas.**_

"I assume we will be driving then?" Castiel asks.

Dean frowns as he feels the hesitence and embarrassment welling faintly within Castiel.  _ **What is it?**_

"I…" Castiel shifts uneasily. "I am unfamiliar of the process that is driving."

 _ **Are you saying you don't know how to drive?**_ Dean asks in disbelief.  _ **Who would have guessed? An angel of the Lord does not know how to drive. Alright, so we take the bus?**_

"Actually, if you are alright with it It would be far more efficient if I allowed you control to drive us to my vessel," Castiel offers.

 _ **You can do that?**_  Dean questions, and Castiel nods.  _ **Alright then**_.

Getting control of his body again is a disorienting experience. Somehow he manages to accommodate himself, getting used to Castiel's presence at the back of his mind. "Where are we going?" Dean asks as he slides into the drivers seat of his Impala.

An image flashes to the forefront of his brain. Dean recognises the dull wallpaper and dim lighting. "A motel huh? Where abouts?"

Dean manages to follow Castiel's instructions, taking turns when the angel tells him. It surprises him how much faith he's putting into the Seraph, letting him guide him to somewhere unknown.

When they finally pull up to the simple motel, Dean breathes a secret sigh of relief. "Okay. So what now?"

Castiel stirs within him, uncomfortable.  _ **I require control again, I'm afraid, Dean.**_

Dean swallows, Adam's apple bobbing with the motion. "A'ight," he agrees before he can change his mind.

The angel seems surprised, but doesn't hesitate to take control again. He shoves Dean back into the recess of his own mind and climbs out of the car. Dean watches apprehensively as Castiel stalks past room after room. Finally he stops and presses his hand against the simple green door.

It opens, Grace manipulating the lock easily, and Castiel enters. The door slams shut behind them, and the lights flicker on at the surge of Castiel's power.

Dean takes a moment to adjust, seeing through Castiel's gaze as it lands on the crumpled form of his past vessel.  _ **Sheesh**_. Dean whistles within his mind.  _ **That's just… Nasty**_.

Castiel doesn't respond, walking forward with purposed strides. He crouches over the body, taking the time to pick it up. The angel ignores the blood and other body fluids that stain Dean's favorite jacket, but Dean huffs in annoyance.

That'd never come out.

The body slumped on the motel bed, arm hanging limply off the side. Dean stared at the disheveled brown hair and blue eyes that were swelled shut.  _ **How did you even make it out**_? Dean finds himself asking as he notes the  _giant friggin' hole_ in the vessel's chest.

"It… was difficult." Castiel raises his right hand, and presses his palm the vessel's forehead.

Dean watches in muted amazement as the blood disappears from the vessel, and the hole fills, cuts and bruises vanishing. Color returns to its face, and a moment later the vessel is breathing again.

The vessel doesn't wake, just lays with frightening stillness.

 _ **What's that?**_ Dean finds himself asking. There's a wound on the vessels arm, a deep slice. The veins around it are a disgusting purple, the only wound not healed by Castiels' Grace.

"That would be the wound I was unable to heal." Castiel frowns a moment before grabbing at the base of the vessels tattered shirt. He rips a long strand of white cloth and ties the wound off. "I will have to wait for the poison to work its way out of the vessel before I can return."

 _ **How long**_? Dean asks. He's surprised by how… calm he is at the news of being a meatsuit for a while longer.

"It is impossible to tell."

Dean sighs.  _ **Alright then. So we just… leave him there?**_

"There is nothing more we can do."

Something shifts then. Without purpose Castiel seems… lost. Dean keeps himself from laughing at the angel, tempted to tease him.  _Care for some television then?_ He wants to ask. Instead he's distracted by his jacket and the horrible mess of red his arms are now stained.

 _ **Shower**_ , Dean says before he thinks it through.  _ **We're disgusting right now**_ , Dean finds himself elaborating.

"Oh. I can simply replenish our state, Dean."

Dean's instantly denying that though.  _ **No way in hell are you mojoing my body Cas. Besides, showers are relaxing, you deserve to take a break. You've been fighting a war, haven't you?**_

Castiel hesitates, still, so Dean shoves at his subconscious. A slight nudge to get the angel moving. "Alright Dean, if that's what you wish."

He starts forward towards the bathroom, and it's only when the door is shut behind them that Dean realizes how awkward this is. Oops.  _ **Uh… Cas…**_

"Dean," Castiel replies. When Dean doesn't continue Castiel frowns and narrows his eyes. "What is wrong Dean?"

 _ **Think you can shower if your eyes closed?**_ Dean asks quickly.

Castiel's lips twitches. Dean stills, was the angel going to  _mock_ him? "You wish for privacy. I assure you Dean I've seen every inch of you before, when I raised you from perdition."

 _That_ left Dean speechless.

Almost as though  _encouraged_ by his unease, Castiel begins to strip off Dean's jacket. It slides off his arms, dropping to the ground with a quiet thunk. Next he works off the tee, sliding it up and over Dean's head.

He slows then. With careful and precise hands he unbuttons the jeans, sliding the zipper down slowly. Castiel's gaze keeps far too long on Dean's briefs, and Dean clears his throat.  _ **Uh… Cas?**_

Castiel shakes his head slowly, and slides down Dean's underwear. His eyes don't leave Dean's crotch, and as Dean's cock is revealed, certainly interested, Dean lets out a muffled sound of embarrassment.

It's only worsened when Castiel steps from the pile of clothes, towards the shower nearby. He flicks the water on, and the soothing stream is almost instantaneous.

Castiel's hands glide over Dean's body. Up his arms, then his neck and down. His hands run over Dean's chest, scarcely avoiding Dean's groin, but that doesn't seem to matter at all to his cock.

"My apologies Dean, but I seem to be getting…  _aroused_."

Dean almost chokes at that, not because of the blunt way he's stated what they both knew, but because of the angel's  _voice_. There's no trace of Dean's smoothe, low voice. Instead it's gravelly and breathy, rough with arousal.

 _ **Yeah…**_ Dean says as he feels himself warm, growing interested as well.

"What do I… do?" Castiel asks. He doesn't seem to need much guidance though, because his hands slide around his hips, reaching for his ass and running soap suds over it slowly, delicately. Cas turns around then, letting the stream of water run down his back.

Dean can't even manage to answer the angel, far too interested as Castiel finally reaches for Dean's groin. Castiel cleans Dean's balls first, cock hardening, straining for attention as the angel works. His breathing is heavy, coming in stuttered rasps.

Castiel lets out a whimper, and Dean's length quivers at the sound. " _Dean_ ," he gasps.

 _ **Cas**_ , Dean returns, equally as breathless.  _ **Don't stop**_.

"What-" Cas begins to ask, but is cut short when his hand brushes against his cock. He's frozen by the feeling that arches through him, hand automatically going to grasp the bulging length.

He moans as his hand glides up and down, precum glistening at the tip. On instinct Cas reaches for the tip, smearing the slick liquid along Dean's shaft. It's too much for the angel, and he falls forward, suing his arm to brace himself against the wall.

Dean is too far gone to try and stop Cas from touching himself, now. He watches, enjoying it as Castiel continues to stroke his cock. Soon Cas is thrusting into his grip, hips rolling back and forth as he pumps his slick shaft.

 _ **Harder**_ , Dean pants.

Castiel obliges, his hand moving quicker. He shifts so he leans against the wall with his shoulder, his free hand now coming down to reach for his balls. The dual stimulation is too much for a moment, and Castiel squints his eyes shut as he works.

 _ **Let go,**_ Dean urges in eager anticipation.

Castiel does, and a moment later he's coming. His cock jerks in bursts, balls clenching tight as his entire body seizes up in pleasure. It's white hot, spreading entirely through his body. Cas friggin'  _moans_ , the sound delicious and  _addictive_ to Dean.

He wants to hear the angel make that sound again.

The orgasm lasts for a seemingly never ending moment, Cas working his cock through it in its entirety. His thoughts seize up, overwhelmed by the feeling and when its finally over Cas slumps, body warm and tingly, completely relaxed.

Dean lets Castiel enjoy it for a while. He himself enjoying the waves of calm and serenity.

"Dean," Castiel finally spoke up, voice full with content. "I would like to try that again."

 _ **So would I**_ , Dean agrees, laughing.

"No I mean- I would like to try it again, in my own vessel."

Dean chucked.  _ **Look man… what you do in your own free time is up to you**_.

"No, Dean." Castiel let out a frustrated noise. "I mean I would like to bring you to orgasm, but from my own vessel. Do you understand?"

Once again the angel had left him speechless.

_**Are you saying… you wanna have sex?** _

"Yes."

Dean made a strangled sound, before steeling himself.  _ **Cas… Get back in your vessel. Right. Now.**_

Castiel gaped, flustered by how commanding Dean sounded. "Okay, Dean."

He hurried out of the shower, nearly tripping on the slippery floor. Dean would've laughed at how flustered Castiel was, if he himself wasn't so hungrily impatient. He wanted Cas.  _Now_.

Castiel stood over the vessel, not even caring that he was still dripping wet. He bent over the vessel's arm, ripping of the bandage. The wound was entirely healed, weird veins gone leving nothing but a faint pink line.

 _ **Hurry it up**_ , Dean complained.

The angel smirked, but pressed a hand to the vessel's forehead.

Dean's jaw snapped open, Castiel's Grace flowing from his body to the others. Dean took a moment to orient himself, in control once more, before looking down at the angel. Blue eyes snapped open, meeting his emerald gaze.

"Cas," Dean gasped.

Cas blinked, and then Dean was being tugged forward, down next to the angel on the bed. Dean grinned, eager as he began to rip at Cas's shirt. When it became obvious the whole de-clothing was taking too long, Castiel simply snapped his thumb and forefinger.

Dean stared at Cas's naked form, taking a moment to admire his angel before pressing a greedy kiss to his full pink lips. Castiel returned in favor, hands roaming over Dean's body from gently running over his chest to settling on his hips. He pulled Dean flush against him, and Dean could feel  _exactly_ how much Cas wanted him.

Castiel flipped them over and Dean was more than willing as the angel pressed against him, their legs tangling sensually. Dean's mouth opened as Castiel's tongue searched experimentally. With a grin Dean bit the angels lip, sucking it into his mouth and rolling the sweet flesh between his teeth.

The moan it drew from the angel was more than worth it, especially when Cas's hand came up to fist at Dean's hair. He let the angel press their faces closer, their bodies moving in time. Dean's cock was painfully hard, despite only just having found release a few moments earlier.

"Dean," Cas moaned his name, needing more. Dean fumbled a moment, hands finding an awkward place around Cas's back. " _Dean_ ," he said again, far more pointedly.

"Sorry, sorry." Dean pushed himself back, getting distance between them so he could think. "I've uh… Never done this with a man before," he admitted, almost embarrassed.

Castiel shook his head. "Don't care. Want you," Castiel flipped them over, tugging Dean on top of him. "Inside of me.  _Now_ ," he finished with a growl.

Dean balked, but didn't hesitate to kneel over Cas. He was fumbling with something, and when Dean saw what it was he frowned. Where the hell had Cas gotten lube from?

"Need help with that?" Dean said, amusement coloring his tone.

Cas simply grunted in frustration and handed the bottle over. Dean didn't waste a moment to take the cap off, and ripped off the protective seal with his teeth. He frowned down at his throbbing shaft with a frown. "Uh… Protection, Cas?"

Surely if the angel knew about lube, he'd know about condoms.

"Don't need any. I am an angel of the Lord Dean."

Dean let out a startled sound, but caved and poured the slick gel over two of his fingers. "Ready?" Dean asked the angel. Castiel simply let a  _very_ desperate sound escape from his lips that sent a shiver down Dean's spine.

He ever so slowly slid his fingers inside of Cas, but the angel wasn't happy with that. He pressed back, taking the two of Dean's fingers with ease. " _Hurry_ ," Cas begged. Dean let out a slow breath and slid two more fingers inside of his angel.

Screw it. Seems like angels didn't need prep.

Dean pulled back and grabbed the lube again. He slicked up his cock and straddled Cas. His length slid in with ease and Cas took  _all_ of him.

He gasped at how tight it was, and looked down to See if Cas was okay. The angel's eyes were closed tight, head rolled back and mouth open in a pleasured moan. The sight made Dean's cock twitch and he pulled back, hips rolling.

He thrusted into Cas, holding back only slightly. The pressure was immense, hole tight and warm and  _ever so_ soft. Cas was stuttering, trying to form a coherent sentence. Dean thrust again, trying to reach Cas's  _spot_ , wanting to show the angel how much he meant to him.

"Dean!" Cas suddenly shouted in shock, pupils bursting and face heated.

Dean grinned. He pulled back and thrust again, hand snaking around Cas's waist to reach for his dick. He pumped Cas in time with his steady thrusts, forming and easy rhythm with his angel. When it was clear Castiel was about to come, Dean thrust as hard as he possibly could.

Cas came, shouting Dean's name loud enough for the entire building to hear. The pressure built around Dean's cock, on and off, on and off. Dean didn't last long, and soon he was coming along with the angel. "Can, Cas,  _CasCasCas_ , Cas!" He cried in rapid succession, entire body  _rolling_ with his orgasm.

They fell apart, Dean making sure to keep Cas close to him. He wrapped his arms around the angel, tucking his chin against Cas's forehead. He breathed in Cas's scent of muted mint and cinnamon. "Cas," he sighed in content.

"Dean," Castiel returned, far more put together than Dean was. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me for good sex Cas. It's mutual."

Castiel looked up at Dean, blue eyes piercing. "I was not simply thanking you for the sex Dean. I was thanking you for everything. For showing me  _this_ and helping me save my vessel."

"It's alright Cas," Dean smiled abashedly. "Glad I could help."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God I can't believe I wrote this please forgive me.  
> If it wasn't obvious, this is my first smut, so be kind <3  
> [My tumblr](http://gadreelislife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
